The Play!
by puffles 44
Summary: It was once again Shin Makoku's once a year play...This year's story is based on Snow White...If Wolfram plays the part of Snow White and Yuri the prince,what kind of disaster will happen? Almost everyone fainting, of course!oneshot and read to find out!


Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou! Or Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs

A/N: I'm apologizing in advance for the lack of detail in the revised story of Snow White. This is a rushed fic and I would appreciate if anyone reviewed. Read & Review, please. The rest will appear in the Author's Notes at the end of the story.

* * *

The Play!

Wolfram had been waiting for Yuri to return his feelings for him for a long time. Their relationship had gone nowhere. It was up to him to pull the strings to save it. This plan is a long-shot since there are thousands of people waiting for the chance to play the role of his counterpart, but this is a risk he is willing to take...

"I'll do it. I'll play the part." Wolfram accepted the part his mother had been suggesting for him to take.

"That's great, Wolfie!" Lady Celli trapped him in her very tight embrace.

"The play will be held next week..." lady Celli released him."The only thing we need is someone who will play the part of the prince."

Yes, Wolfram accepted the offer given by his mother to play Snow White in this year's play. He knew that it would be hard for him to act all nice and friendly to those dwarfs he consider annoying. But he didn't want to lose this opportunity to make this relationship work. He read the script ahead of time and saw the new ending for the story, it really sounded nice... Of course, this as another version of the story Snow White and the seven dwarfs because Lady Anissina revised it. This was a long-shot because there are thousands of men who are lusting over him and Yuri seemed to have no interest whatsoever with the events happening in the play. But maybe if he played the role of the leading lady, things might turn out as what he had expected...

* * *

A day of practicing had passed, both for Yuri and Wolfram. The blonde was starting to memorize his lines and the oblivious double-black was practicing his swordsmanship. Sleeping was Yuri's priority for tonight but it changed when he heard about the news about the play right from his fiancé's mouth.

"What? You're going to play Snow White!" The double-black shouted.

"Why? Is something wrong with playing that role?" Wolfram crossed his arms.

"It's just-"Yuri wasn't able to continue what he was about to say.

Wolfram shot him a glare that meant 'say a word and I'll send you through hell'.

"Can I see the script?" Yuri asked as a way to change the topic.

Wolfram handed him the said script. The double-black studied it and things did change, only a bit, but when he got to the end of it, his eyes widened with complete shock.

"You-you're going to kiss the prince! And you're alright with that!"

"Yes, I am." Wolfram acted as if he didn't care at all, but in truth, he did care a LOT. He just wished that the wimp was able to get the hint.

Yuri fell silent, not because he wanted to, but because he fainted.

"Yuri!" Wolfram called as he shook Yuri back and forth.

* * *

The auditions were held the day. So far, no one could be a possible candidate or has the potential to be in the play. Lady Celli and Lady Anissina were the judges and they were hard to please. Dakaskos auditioned and even before he could step on the stage, they already rejected.

It seemed the half of that day was wasted by shouting 'next'. But things got interesting...

"Next!" Lady Anissina shouted.

"Anissina, look at this." Lady Celli called her attention.

"What is it- Oh...?"

"Do you think he'll get the part?"

"It will depend on how he performs."

"I hope he does..."

"We'll just have to see."

The next person was Yuri. He was nervous, very nervous. Since early morning he has been practicing non-stop. He didn't want his fiancé kissing anyone but him. Even if it was just a play, a first kiss something you can forget easily. He knew there perverts trying get his fiancé's first kiss but he's not going to let that happen, never!

Yuri bowed before taking his audition. He wasn't good at performing in front of large like the one watching him at that particular moment in time. But he's to going to let that factor stop him! The memorized lines were smoothly delivered; there was not a single flaw detectable.

A smile graced Lady Anissina's face and Lady Celli's eyes were twinkling ever so brightly. Once the performance was done, the first applause came from Lady Anissina, and was followed by thousands of hand clapping all at the same time.

The two judges had a brief meeting and it was decided.

"That's it for the auditions!" Lady Anissina announced. "We'll send letter to the one who got the part personally."

The thousands of people who formed the large queue outside the room jaw-dropped. Most of them travelled far just for this. Their money was truly was wasted.

Everyone started to exit the room. The room wasn't that full, so it was quickly evacuated. The lights were turned off, leaving the double-black king standing alone in the darkness like an idiot.

"Hey, guys, wait for me!" Yuri shouted as he ran towards the exit.

* * *

Half of the day was spent signing the mountains of assigned paper work. No matter how much paper work was handed over to him, the results of the audition were still bothering him. Then, at last, someone entered his room that made him stop thinking about it for only a second. It was Lady Celli, she was holding an envelope. It made Yuri gulp.

"Your majesty, you're going to play the part. You're more than qualified to do so." She said softly as she handed him the letter.

Yuri stared at the letter and accepted it. Yes, he got the part! No, that means that he has to kiss Wolfram! Yes, no pervert will get his dirty hand on his fiancé! No, he's going to kiss Wolfram! Yes, his fiancé's first kiss won't belong to anyone else! No, he's going to mess it up! He can't make up his mind if he's happy or sad. But he would rather get his first kiss from Wolfram than anyone else...

"We have decided not to tell Wolfram about the results, so please don't tell him that you got the part..." Lady Celli told him with a hint of seriousness.

"You can count on me. I promise not to tell him anything about it." Yuri smiled at her.

* * *

The days of practicing were over and it's showing time. Wolfram became worried that he might kiss another person, a person he doesn't know... But he chose this decision, he has to do it. The fear of doing a kissing scene with someone other than Yuri had deeply concerned him throughout the play. The time has come he'll find out who is his prince is...

Yuri! Yuri is his prince! He was glad that it was him! He dismounted the carriage he had been pretending to ride on with Yuri's help. A smile graced his face.

"Why didn't you tell me it was you?" Wolfram whispered to his dance partner.

"I didn't want to spoil you or the excitement of it all." He whispered back.

"See you soon..." Wolfram whispered before Elizabeth forcefully pulled him away from Yuri.

Of course, the pulling was part of the play...

Things went on smoothly and Wolfram seemed relax now... He acted well, it was very realistic and so did Yuri. The scenes passed by so quickly that the time came where they'll...kiss...

The spotlights were focused on them and the scene looked magical... The eyes of the audience grew wide when they saw the blonde returning the kiss! Some were crying for their loss, their loss of the opportunity to make Wolfram theirs. Some were smiling with the sweetest smile they could ever show, like Conrad. Someone was blushing because of the cuteness of the scene. Some fainted and was diagnosed to be unconscious for a whole month. But the couple on stage really enjoyed themselves by each other's company, for them it wasn't acting anymore...it was real.

They pulled back, said their lines, played their parts and disappeared in the backstage. The grand curtains were put down and the show ended. The applause of the audience was heard; the characters reappeared and bowed all at once. It surprised everyone when Yuri swept Wolfram off his feet and crashed his lips with the blonde's soft ones. They pulled back after they realized they have done to the audience and announced what they have decided backstage.

"We want to announce to everyone that we're going to get married in a month." The couple said at the same time.

The others clapped and most of the fainted.

To think what a simple play could do to a couple... To think of the people who were diagnosed to have a Heart attack just because of a play... And to think how a couple who were starting to love each other as lovers could decide to get married in a month!

**The End**

**

* * *

**

A/N: If anyone is interested with the revised story, I'll be more than happy to make one and PM it to those interested on what really happened. =D


End file.
